embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Tormod Rotbart
Tormod Rotbart Tormod Rotbart is the Son of Syr Rotbart and the Grandson of Fredrick Rotbart. He is currently a member of the Avernite Administratum. The Fate Cursed Child Although born into exceptional circumstances, Tormod Rotbart was also born with a curse of his own to bare. The touch of fate which surrounded his grandfather has emerged again with him, and indeed has been amplified as he is afflicted by extremes of luck which perpetually attempts to move him into situations extraordinary and dangerous. Despite the odds being against him Tormod has survived the whims of his luck, and has managed to survive, although it has instilled him with a level of discipline usually found within Avernite caveneers. Because of his propensity to end up in extreme situations, Tormod has grown in skill and strength at a rate surpassed only by Jacob Oakheart, and if he continues to beat his own odds, will grow into the role he eventually finds himself in. History Born into training Tormod was forced to push himself to the limits as his luck attempted to kill him, no matter where he was or the efforts of his bodyguards. In spite of this Tormod managed to survive, and even made several friends, from normalish humans in Matsu Ranmaru, extreme caveneers in Valria Dolsdottir, powerful psykers like Jessie Cabaria and even a Therondy Dragon in the form of Yasssaakamativ. Over the course of his comparatively short life, Tormod has also endured much personal tragedy, for many of his friends have died, as have both of his parents. His father first fighting in the Third Daemonic Incursion, and his mother a few years later perishing against Hive Fleet Grábakr. It was this event that caused a rapid shift in Tormod's eventual path. Due to vicious grief fueled argument with his grandfather in the aftermath of Syr's death, he convinced Rotbart to take a more meritocratic view of the succession of Avernus. As such it seems probable that he may not take up the reins of Governor. Personality and Relationships In his youth, Tormod combined immense curiosity, with overwhelming, nearly suicidal, bravery and a touch of idealism. Bad enough on a world like Avernus, but even worse when combined with Tormod's excessively extreme fortune. In his adulthood, Tormod has become far more serious, safety conscious and resigned to his eventual death at the hands of his destiny. While he remains curious, he has given up on his childhood dream of becoming an Explorer of Avernus, like Vlad before him. Instead, he entered the Avernite administratum initially to prepare himself for the role of Governor, and now to simply help Avernus as best as he can. In addition comparing himself to his mother, combined with constant trauma from being thrown into situations of extreme danger at a young age seem to have given him a strong degree of self-doubt. At his core Tormod is far more Avernite than his grandfather and mother. Arguably he is the first of the Rotbart's to immerse himself in the culture of the planet itself and has assimilated many of the traits therein. This especially impacts his own view as to why he should not be heir, as between his fate cursed nature and * Baron Sigismund - Tormod and his father had an extremely close bond, especially as Sigismund was the one who raised him as his mother and grandfather were both absent for large portions of his childhood. His death in the Third Incursion shook Tormod to the core, but he was at least glad he died in a manner his father would have wanted. * Syr Rotbart - Tormod's mother was a far less active presence in his life, but one that helped shape his entire world view, and was able to reassure and train him during his childhood. Her loss so shortly after his father plunged Tormod into immense grief. * Fredrick Rotbart - Tormod and his Grandfather at present have a cold relationship. This was due to an argument the pair had when they were recovering from the grief of losing Syr. Rotbart wished Tormod to find a wife quickly incase Tormod died soon due to his curse. Tormod interpreted that as Rotbart only caring about his bloodline and ensuring his dynasty remained in control of Avernus even when he felt he was not a suitable choice of successor. This culminated in an argument where both of them lost there temper and said several awful things to each other. After a few years both of their tempers had cooled and they have begun to reconcile, but it is a slow process. * Jane Oakheart - Referring to her by the honorific Lady Jane, his aunt by honour and blood trained Tormod in the way of the sword at a young age. Although she found him only to be an average student she still found him impressive in his sheer will to live and utter fearlessness. He meanwhile respects her both as an aunt, and as a terrifying warrior and excellent teacher. * High Grandmaster Ridcully - Practically banned from interacting with him, Grandmaster Ridcully is intrigued by Tormod's condition and how it interacts with his slowly growing nature and abilities. Tormod meanwhile is fascinated by the Grandmaster's various powers and eccentricities. * Matsu Ranmaru - A princess from the Dragon's Nest, Tormod gained a crush on her from his late teenage years, due to her excellent combat prowess and martial abilities, and retains a close correspondence with her despite the distance between them. * Valria Dolsdottir - His frequent companion in his various misadventures, Tormod and Valria have grown close and are family under Avernite law by oath and blood. Willing to come to each other's aid and extremely comfortable in each other's presence Tormod trusts her to survive whatever he accidentally wanders into. * Elite Primaris Jessie Cabaria - Tormod and Primaris Cabaria first met when she was almost about to lose control of her powers, but with reassurance from Tormod was able to reign them in. Since then she has been grateful to Tormod, who likely ensured that she is even alive today. Tormod by contrast respects her for her constant drive to improve her control, and is grateful to know someone he trusts not to be killed by being around him. * Yasssaakamativ - Due to being kidnapped by the Therondy Dragon, Tormod does not trust Yasssaakmativ, but he does respect the power, knowledge, and wealth of the Dragon, and relies on him to be taught deeper secrets of the Orb he was given. Character Sheet Age: 54 M: 17+11=28- While not as gifted as his mother or grandfather Tormod is still an incredibly talented officer by normal standards, and has had the training to use his talents. I:16+5=21- Tormod is relatively good at sneaking, though nowwhere nea the skill of a true professional. A:14+8=22- Tormod has been trained in the basics at planetary level administration and is decently skilled at it at it. L: 16+9=25- Tormod has a good level of native intelligence and with a lot of work has enhanced it with one of the best educations availble in the Imperial Trust. . P: 19+12=31- Tormod seems to be developing a strong will and sense of self, though it is still a work in progress. D: 14+9=19- Tormod is a charming young man able to interact with almost anyone, no matter how strange. C: 18+25=43- Tormod's combat skills are incredible for someone his age, and his luck seems to be driving him to improve them. He is no Jacob though. (60/7+1=10) Artifact: Primal Orb (can be used to create air and lightning based elemental effects, uses piety, has chance of backlash)- This lightning filled orb was created by the Therondy Dragon Yasssaakamativ and is filled with the power of a living thunderstorm. While Tormod is only just tapping into its powers, he is told that if his will is strong enough he will be able to channel the full power of the storm. Artefact: Xhar-Toltaric: The Lucksmith’s Blade (+2C, 15 pen, causes the user to reroll rolls, takes the most extreme roll of all possible rolls unless paired with the Rebuke of fortune, causes criticals to cascade)-'' The Blade of the Lucksmith amplifies the effect of one Touched by the winds of fate, and can cause great tragedy or impossible fortune.'' Artefact: Xhal-Tortrek: The Rebuke of Fortune (+200 to resist warp effects, +4 armour, when paired with the Lucksmith’s blade has a DC35 chance to allow choosing of the most positive roll, provides a reroll on death)-'' Crafted from bedrock taken from the upper reaches of the caverns, this stone shield was carved by the best Kroxigor Crafters to protect one touched by fate from luck’s fickle fury.'' Handsome (+2D, more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Tormod is a handsome young man who always attracts the eyes of women in his area, even if they do not know of his linage. 'Heir of Rotbart' (+5M, +3A, +1P, +1C, +1 morale for military and civilians) –''Tormod has inherited a portion of the Rotbart military genius, though this portion is far smaller then that held by his mother and grandfather.'' ''Born and Breed Avernite (+1M, +1P, +3C, less likely to die)- ''Like all Avernite's of his generation Tormod has been raised for war. 'Fate-Touched' ''(+1M, +3I, +2P, +2D, +5C, less likely to die, always roll 2 dice and choose the most extreme, double chance of encounter) -'' By the time he reached adulthood Tormod had encountered more strange situations then most Avernites ten times his age due in large part to sheer chance, or the manipulations of some unknown force. Overly Curious (+1I, +3L, +2C, more likely to have events)- Tormod has found himself in trouble several times due to his curiosity, which often leads him into places that a more sensible person would avoid. Tried and Tested Survivor (+5C, far less likely to die)'' - Tormod has managed to survive in countless situations that would be expected to kill him thoughout his life, and come out of them all alive, and more often then not intact. '''Expert Swordsman' ''(+1M, +3 Combat, +30 to melee combat rolls) – Between his training by Avernus’ best swordswoman and his experience in trying to survive everything Avernus throws at him Tormod has become a formidable swordsman.'' Utterly Fearless (+1M, +5P, +2C, immune to morale)- Tormod seems to be utterly fearless in the face of death and worse, something that Syr is both proud of and concerned by. Collegia of Dis Graduate'' (+2M, +3A, +6L,+1 to all other stats)- Tormod has graduated from the Collegia of Dis with good marks, giving him the best education available to non-psykers outside of the Adeptus Mechancius within the Imperial Trust. Well, second best, after Muspelheim, and maybe third depending on Niflheim’s secrets. One of the best, anyway.'' Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Tormod has had his faith and combat skills tested. Administrator (+2A)''- In recent years Tormod has joined the Avernite Administratum in order to better prepare himself for ruling, an aim that seems to be working.'' Tormod Rotbart was born three hundred and fifty-six years after the founding of Avernus as the eldest child of Admiral Syr Rotbart, the Heir of Governor Fredrick Rotbart of Avernus. As such he lived a life guarded by some of the greatest warriors and most advanced technologies of Avernus, and trained to rule by some of the worlds greatest minds. Despite these guards he managed to find himself in an incredible number of weird, and dangerous events due to a combination of having to much curiosity for his own good and almost unbelievable levels of luck. While so far he has manged to survive his adventures, and even made several powerful allies because of them, Syr fears that eventually he will be slain by his luck. From what you can see Tomord is destined to be either one of Avernus' greats, or die before reaching a hundred. Tormod is a cheerful and curious young man, who is always interested in learning more, both about the world he lives in and about the others that live within it. This interest has stoked his dream of one day becoming an explorer of Avernus, though he knows that his duty forbids him following that path until he has a adult younger sibling who can inherit the Governorship. Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Avernite Characters